Stone-E-Rock
Who is Stone-E-Rock? Stone-E-Rock or 'Stony' for short is a roleplayer who portrays an ol' smelly sea dog resting his weary bones between his travels on the high seas. He's much older than he looks and although enduring many physical injuries and stress his heart haven't given up on him yet. He's a regular at The Golden Gator and has gone on a couple of dates setup by Roflgator the owner of the bar. History and Lore Stone-E-Rock met Karpal (Roflgator) at The Cupboard Aug 1st 2018 in his Leper-man persona. He went on an unsuccessful date with Cheese. Aug 8th, 2018. Roflgator figured they would be a perfect match being of a more mature age that the other regulars in The Golden Gator. The date started off fine at first but went downhill after Cheese had to assist him in changing his adult diaper. He was reacquainted with his long lost twin brother Scuffy who had gone into hiding working at a Maid Cafe. Dec 10th 2018 Stony returned back to BricktownMay 26th 2019 and told Roflgator that he suspects that someone has stolen his soul. He explained that he's been shot multiple times, had his bones broken and even fought in the fighting ring and even has heart attacks everytime that he masturbates - still he can't seem to find the sweet release of death. Remembering that Spazkoga had sent him to some void alternate dimension while sharing a drink they suspected the undead being or possibly the Robots of Bricktown to be involved somehow. Alternate roleplaying persona Leper-man 'Leper-man' or 'Leper-chaun' is a short and severely obese leprechaun searching for his pot of gold. Using his lucky charms and magical powers he resurrected Karpals son Mison. After returning him to life Mison he was able to continue his search for more football adventures. Bum This old bum came into The Royal Gator on Sept 1st, 2019 asking for drinks and shared some of his worries to the proprietor Roflgator. In exchange for some drinks he was tasked to beat up This Is Dan, a former employee who had grudged Roflgator somehow. Tricking him to the sewers he proceeded to beat him senseless and was compensated. Trivia * He's good at staying in character and seldom breaks RP. * He doesn't have VR. * Meeting his brother was actually a coincidence where another player was using the same avatar as him and they played it off in RP as being long lost brothers. Links and Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - The Golden Gator after hours *Twitch Video Clip - Who is the real one?! Scuffy and Stone-E-Rock *Twitch Video Clip - Long lost Twins Stone-E-Rock and Scuffy Gallery Roflgator Aug 1st 1 Meeting Stone E-Rock Leaper-chaun.jpg|Leper-man meeting Karpal (Roflgator) in public Roflgator Aug 1st 4 Sorry and dango meet Leaper-chaun.jpg|Conversing with Sorry and Dango in The Golden Gator Roflgator Aug 8th Vincent X and Stone E Rock.jpg|Vincent RX and Stone-E-Rock having some twisting body issues Roflgator Aug 8th Stone E Rock hitting on Cheese.jpg|Hitting on Cheese Roflgator Sept 25th 3 Stone-E-Rock injured in a pit fight.jpg|Stone-E-Rock injured after a pit fight in Bricktown Rofl Sept 1 2019 8 Stone-E-Rock bum attacking This Is Dan.jpg|Tasked to beat up This Is Dan Rofl Sept 1 2019 9 Stone-E-Rock Bum.jpg|Faithful Bum customer Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans